


Dark Lust

by tinabug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has managed to live for 500 years undisturbed. She only wants her family and peace. A chance meeting with Keiko and Yukina could change that though. What will the spirit detectives think? Read and Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Here is my newest story. I really hope you guys like. This has been at the back of mind for the past few weeks and I just couldn't resist. If anyone is wandering about my Sorceress Kagome story don't worry. I am currently working on revising and reformatting it. It will take a while but I believe it will be worth it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. If I did Hiei and Sesshoumaru would be stripped naked and chained to me at all times.

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my previous stories.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"To slow!" Her blade flashed forward stopping against her opponents' neck.

"No fair Kagome-chan" The brunette exclaimed as the sword was removed from her neck. She lowered hers as well.

"How was that not fair Keiko-chan? I can't help that I am faster than you." Kagome sheathed her blade and walked over to the blanket that had a picnic waiting. "Let's eat Keiko-chan. I am starved. Our morning workout gave me an appetite." Kagome began sitting the food up as Kekiko fished some drinks from the nearby cooler. "Your getting pretty good with hand to hand combat Keiko-chan. You have the basics down for sword fighting as well. Yusuke will not know what hit him," Kagome said as they sit down to eat.

"Thanks Kagome-chan. (giggles) He is so going to flip when he realizes I have been training. I am honestly not sure how he will react. I know he's constantly worried about me when he's away on missions. He is scared that a demon will find me and try to use me against him. He has been gone for six months and I can't believe this all started a week after he left. I must say I have even impressed myself. (giggle)" Keiko beamed with pride. Kagome was quick to agree. Keiko's fierce determination had served her well.

"So, do you know when Yusuke will be back? He doesn't even know you have moved in with me. How will he react?" Kagome asked.

"I am not sure when. My mom will tell him where I am at and my new cell phone number. He is going to be shocked to learn I live here. He is mostly going to be shocked to learn that I have been taken on as your little sister and the fact that you are wealthy," Keiko answered.

"Hahaha. Well living for 500 years does have it perks. That and my eldest brother loves to spoil me. Besides, I own my own company as well and don't forget its our wealth. You are my sister after all plus you are working for me. That is what your mom thinks your training and living here for anyways." Kagome stretched out lazily on the blanket folding her hands under her head. One eye cracked open as Keiko's cell phone went off.

"Hello...Hey mom...Yes I am doing good...Yes I'm working at the office with Kagome now...of course she has been training me personally...OH! Are you serious? (Kagome's attention perked at this) Thanks for calling...Uh huh...Love you to mom. I will see you later." Keiko jumped up as she ended the call. "Yusuke's coming. He just left my moms so he should be here in a few hours. Let's go get ready." Keiko was so excited that she didn't realize she was dragging Kagome behind her who had a very amused expression on her face.

"Jeez Keiko-chan. You're gonna pull my arm off," she pulled her arm away rubbing it slowly as Keiko looked slightly embarrassed "Look go get dressed and I'll get ready as well. Why don't you put that kimono on I gave you. I will send someone up to help you. I will inform the cooks we will have dinner guests since all of the detectives will probably show up if Yusuke comes since they go where he goes." Kagome then shoved Keiko up the stairs who nodded dumbly. It only took a second for the excitement of seeing Yusuke to come back again and she was up the stairs to go take a nice bath and get ready.

'Now where are those two' Kagome thought 'they are probably in the library still organizing.' She set off down the hall. After a few turns she stood in front of tow large door. She opened one and peeked in. "Emiko! Fumiko! Are you guys still in here," Kagome hollered. She hoped they were in here. 'Otherwise I will be looking everywhere though I guess I could flare my powers to summon them.'

"Yeah, give me a minute...Coming!" the voice came from the back of library and sounded muffled.

"Hold on! I'm up here." Another voice called from the second floor part of the library. Special books were up there as well as a cozy seating area with a fireplace. Kagome allowed very few in that area.

Kagome waited patiently as the two women came to her. "You called?" Kagome could tell it was Emiko who spoke up first. She was a wolf demon who was just slightly taller than Kagome. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and reached midback. Her eyes were a dark blue. Her skin was dark brown (like Kouga's).Her tail was the same color as her hair and the tip brushed the back of her knees. Fumiko looked just like her since they were twins. Kagome was the only who seemed to be able to tell them apart easily. Since they were twins it was hard for others to use scents. The twins were playful and would rub their scents on the other by trading clothes. Needless to say, they caused many headaches but Kagome wouldn't have it any other way. They were just to much fun especially when she joined in since she could tell them apart so easily.

"Yes. Yusuke's finally coming back. Do you think both of you could help get Keiko ready. She isn't use to wearing kimonos especially with more than one layer. Fumiko, you are excellent with hairstyles and Emiko, your obi tying skills are superb. I can handle myself." Kagome explained. They both squealed in excitement and rushed to help Keiko. They had made quick friends with the brunette and knew how much she missed Yusuke. Keiko could almost tell the two apart.

Kagome shook her head as the twins disappeared around the corner. She went to the kitchen to inform the cooks of company. She told them to prepare the dining room only semi-formal. As she made her way upstairs to get ready she decided to call and have Yukina over as well. She thought of her as a sister as well. From what she learned from Keiko she wanted to tell Yukina so badly she knew who her brother was but she didn't. She would drop some heavy hints though when they were all here. 'I will call her now. Besides, with her here Hiei is guaranteed to stay which means Kurama will stay and then Kuwabara will stay as well.' She shook her head as she picked up the phone beside her bed. "Hey, Yukina! I just thought you would like to know the detectives are back and their headed here so Yusuke can see Keiko. I am going to invite them to eat. Would you like to come? I can open a portal so you can come over," she paused listening to the response. A smile spread across her face. "Sure you can come over early. (giggle) (pause) Yes Keiko is ecstatic. The twins are helping her. (another pause) Okay. I will open a portal for you in about thirty minutes. (pause) Okay see you soon. Bye!" She hung up the phone and decided to shower. She decided she would wear a kimono as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yusuke sighed. It was just his luck that he was gone six month and he couldn't find Keiko anywhere. Hiei, who was better with scents, had said it had been awhile since she had been at her house. The house was empty and her cell was disconnected. He was starting to get worried as was his team. He was walking through town headed toward the mall where Keiko had worked when he left. Hopefully she would there. As they were walking he heard his name. He turned to see that it was Mrs. Yukimura, Keiko's mom.

"Yusuke. I am glad I saw you. Here." She handed him what looked to be an expensive business letterhead. Wrote in his girlfriend's handwriting was a number and an address. "That is Keiko's new cell phone number and address. You should go see her." She watched as he shook his head. "I will call and let her know you guys are on your way." She glanced down at her watch and gasped. "I must run. It was nice seeing you again." She hailed a cab and was gone.

"So you guys wanna come with?" Yusuke asked looking behind him.

"Sure thing. We haven't seen Keiko in a while. She will probably want to go to Genkai's temple with us and see Yukina," Kuwabara answered excitedly.

"I will come with you as well. That was the letterhead of Yamihamako Industries and from a person high up. I wish to ask Keiko how she came into its possession if you don't mind. I planned on applying their after school is done,'' Kurama stated.

"Hn." Hiei shrugged then nodded his head yes. He really had nothing better to do and they would be going to Genkai's afterwards. He would check on Yukina then.

"All right. I am not sure where this address is to so we can get a cab," Yusuke said. Everyone nodded so he hailed a cab. Hiei got in the front and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara squeezed in the back. Hiei smirked and decided to stretch out and put his legs on the dash board while looking back at his team mates who looked slightly annoyed with him. Yusuke rolled his eyes as he told the driver the destination. The address got a shocked look from the driver. He immediately went from rude to friendly. This certainly has Yusuke wondering where his girlfriend now lived. He looked back at the stationary and realized it was expensive looking. 'Just what are you doing Keiko. I guess I have missed a lot with you. Koenma has given us at least four months off though so Kurama can finish his schooling. I bet you can't wait to see me. I sure do miss you.' He sighed leaning back tilting his head so he could watch the sky out the back window while waiting to get to his destination.

"I will call ahead. A car will come and take you the rest of the way when I drop you off," the driver said startling them out of their thoughts. It had been twenty minutes. They looked around and realized they were headed toward the country. They looked at each other before Yusuke finally asked why a car was coming to pick them up. "Cabs are not allowed on that property" the driver saw their confusion so elaborated more, "that address is to the owner of Yamihamako Industries. She values her privacy greatly. The car that will be escorting you will have tinted windows so that you can't see how to get to the house. If I may, why are you guys going there? You might not get in if you don't have an invitation or aren't expected," the driver said.

Yusuke decided to answer. "I have been out of town on a business trip and my girl friend left a forwarding address for here. Her mother called and informed her that we are on our way." The driver nodded at this. Now Yusuke's interest was really piqued. 'Just what have you been doing, Keiko. (sigh) I guess this is what I get for being away for so long.' Kuwabara and Kurama were thinking along the same lines as well. Though Kuwabara's thoughts were more on finally getting to see where rich people lived and Kurama's were on meeting a hopeful future employer.

Just as the taxi driver said, another vehicle was awaiting them. "Holy crap!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Yusuke shouted before jumping in the door that was offered.

"It seems Keiko has made friends, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei was the last to slide in the limo.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were both snooping around. Kurama was trying to hide his amusement at their antics. They were like kids in a candy story. "Imagine how they will be when we arrive at this person's home. If the limo is any indication then the house will be big as well," Kurama stated. Hiei smirked at that. He never failed to become amused at his team leader.

They soon felt the limo stop. The door opened as the chauffeur said they were here and to please follow him. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood dumbstuck at the house in front of them. Kurama's eyes widened slightly while Hiei looked around. "That's not even a freaking house. It's like a freaking castle or something!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kuwabara nodded dumbly next to him.

Kurama looked up at the massive building and then around the area and behind him as well. His eyebrows shot up. "I believe this is a castle, Yusuke," he said. His gaze took in everything before focusing back on the castle. Behind him, it looked like they had driven through three protective walls built around the castle. The walls were made out of a grayish/silver looking stone as was the castle itself. The castle looked to be at least four stories. Kurama found the front yard fascinating. Their were roses and other flowers everywhere. He found the roses growing up the sides of the castle. Their was a koi pond with a bench off to the side. 'This place seems so (pause) (takes a deep breath) peaceful and surreal. Judging by Hiei's expression he fells it to.' 'I feel it to Red. I haven't felt like this for a few hundred years. You don't see many places such as these.' 'I agree. This should be an interesting meeting.' 'I agree' Kurama took another deep breath as Youko sank back into his mind.

"I am glad you like my home," a voice said making them turn their heads. Even Kurama's eyes widened at the sight of her. Hiei even tensed up. 'I never even felt her' he thought. Before them stood a beautiful women. She was Hiei's height and had long black hair down to her knees. Blue and silver highlights were sprinkled throughout her hair. Her kimono was what caught their attention, especially Hiei and Kurama's. It spoke of age and great wealth. She gave them a smile. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. You must be Keiko-chan's friends." Her gaze swept over each of them before stopping on Yusuke. "You must be Yusuke." He nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She walked over to him and extended a hand in greeting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I just love leaving a cliffy, especially on first chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapters. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and you will find ut what the detectives were doing for six months as well as how Keiko met Kagome. I want you guys to be brutally honest when you review. I have always believed Keiko has had a fiery passion about her. It's about time she learned to fight. I will also explain how Kagome knows Yukina next chapter as well. It is definitely going to floor Hiei to see her there. The bad guys is in the works. I just have a few personality quarks to figure out.

Vote on pairings:

Hiei/Kagome

Kurama/Kagome

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama

Yukina/Kuwabara

Kurama/Yukina

Kurama/Botan

Souta/Botan

I can't wait to see who you vote for. I know who I am favoring but enough votes could sway me.

Pairings that are decided are:

Rin/Shipphou

Sesshoumaru/Kagura

Sango/Miroku (not sure if they will be in the story. Their fates have not been decided yet)

Inuyasha/Kikyo (also not sure if will be in story. I am working on the last battle against Naraku)

Kouga/Ayame

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke couldn’t help but eye the woman in front of him suspiciously. A quick scan of the surroundings proved that Keiko was not outside. A quick sniff though revealed the scent of Keiko on the woman. It was also a calm scent showing Keiko was under no distress. He finally held his hand out to shake the woman’s outstretched one.

Yusuke gripped her hand a little harder than he meant to because of his suspiciousness. He was shocked when she squeezed back just as hard. He was not surprised when she met his stare after that or that she smirked right back at him. 

It was a tense moment for the others who waited to see what would happen. The tension was released when both Kagome and Yusuke started laughing as they dropped each other’s hand. 

Kagome turned quickly to the others. She bowed to them while saying, “It is nice to meet all of you. Please be welcome in my home. Please introduce yourselves and then we may proceed inside.” She ended her speech with a smile.

Kurama stepped forward to introduce himself and Hiei. “The name is Kurama, my lady, and it is a pleasure to meet you.” He grabbed her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it before stepping back to introduce his friend. 

Hiei shocked all of them with an “Hn, Hiei,” and a nod towards Kagome. He usually tended to avoid new introductions. 

“I am the great Kuwabara, my lady..” His sentence ended there as he had already moved to take Kagome’s hands but Yusuke already knew what his friend was up to and knocked him out before he could make an ever bigger fool of himself and risk them all being thrown out before he could see Keiko.

“Sorry about that,” Yusuke said looking sheepishly at Kagome while a hand rubbed at his neck nervously, “He tends to be a bit of a pervert sometimes.” He expected something….just not her laughing her ass off and waving a hand at them.

Kagome was finally able to stop laughing long enough to wave a hand at them and reassure them. “It’s okay. I have a brother who is probably an even bigger pervert. Keiko warned me ahead of time that Kuwabara might ask me to be his girlfriend, though not in seriousness as he already has a true love in mind but more out of habit. Miroku, my brother, was much worse as he would go around groping women and asking them to bare his children.” She laughed even harder at the affronted looks on their faces. 

“Well, why don’t we go in and you can see the girls. They have been anxious for your arrival.” Kagome turned around and was fixing to lead them inside when she found the red headed one, Kurama, and the dark headed one whose hair spiked, Hiei, beside her.

“What do you mean by see the girls, Kagome?” Kurama asked. Everyone was now looking at Kagome as they kept a steady pace toward the front entrance. 

Kagome knew she had their curiosity peeked. She was also kicking herself mentally because she hadn’t wanted to spoil the surprise about Yukina being here as a surpise. 

A sly smile made itself on Kagome’s face. “It’s a secret. You guys will just have to find out. Now let’s not keep them waiting any longer than they already have.” She gestured for two servants to open the doors. 

Kurama and the rest of the group followed behind her. Yusuke was anxious to see Keiko after so long and the others wanted to find out who else was there. Kurama made sure to place himself incredibly close to Kagome as did Hiei. If this was a trap they would be the best for acting the quickest no matter what she had prepared. 

Kagome let her eyes wander to the two who thought to flank her. She knew what they were doing but let them be. She wasn’t a threat to them. She looked forward to the huge staircase where Emiko and Fumiko were standing at waiting at the bottom. They were waiting to give the signal for Keiko, who was upstairs right around the corner, to come down.

She gave a nod for them to signal Keiko down. The men tensed when they felt the small pulse of youki but had no time to react to it because Keiko showed herself right after that.

Keiko stepped around the corner and stopped when her eyes landed on Yusuke. Tears gathered in her eyes as she realized it truly was him. She had missed him so much. She didn’t even give a second thought as she raised her kimono and flew down the stairs to him. Her delight at his return grew as he met her halfway, picking her up and swinging her around before getting the kiss she so desperately wanted.


End file.
